Home
by Wisely-san
Summary: He walked slowly in the gray alleys full of ash. He was in the same state as his country. A little thing about Romania, and then Bulgaria after WWII. slight Bulgaria x Romania in the end.


**That's my first english fic ! I'm so excited ! Well... I know it's not really a good fic, but whatever ~**

**Disclamer : I own nothing u_u**

**Thanks to theticktalks who fixed my mistakes ^^**

* * *

**.**

**Home**

**.**

He walked slowly in the gray alleys full of ash. The broken buildings and burned houses were all that composed this devastated landscape. His reddish eyes looked at this desolate scene without actually seeming to see it. Darks circles marked his eyes, evidence of the long years of fighting. His expression was nothing but sad, his clothes were torn and he seemed to have lost the happiness that characterized him.

_"Rumyniya, da ?"_

The blonde haired man turned slowly toward the one who had called him. He plunged his eyes in the Russian's behind him, not knowing what expect from him.

_"You're going to live with me, da ?"_

Romania turned away from the giant to look again at this destroyed city. In fact, it was just like his country, totally destroyed. He knew that he couldn't fight. This war had made his system very unstable. So, Russia came to take him, which was something that he was aware of.

He just nodded; he couldn't smile or laugh since this war began. He knew that he wasn't the only who was broken like this. All of the countries who were involved in this war were in a deplorable state, mostly Germany. He couldn't say that he was glad to be under Russia's control. The Romanian just hoped to be released from this system and this oppression soon.

The blond, who looked like a vampire, went into the big building which was the Russian's house. Here, he watched the long entrance corridor. There wasn't anything on the walls or in the atmosphere of the house that helped him to feel welcome.

Just after they entered, Russia left him alone. Romania thought that he could use the time he had to explore a little. The first door he pushed was the one of the living room where the three Baltics countries were speaking. He greeted them and then left. The second door led to another room. He looked in and saw a frying pan. That caught his attention.

_"Shit ! That Hungarian Bastard is here!"_ he said angrily.

He shut the door and left, exploring the rest of the house. He met Belarus, who warned him threateningly to not do anything to her brother. Romania looked at her and thought, 'who could do anything to that scary Russian ?'. He met Ukraine, too. She smiled at him and said to him that if he had any problems he could ask her. He saw Hungary and they started to fight before Lithuania arrived and begged them to not fight, because Russia would be angry if they broke something.

Two years passed like that and Romania felt lonely. This house was really big, but there wasn't really anyone who understood him and no one to talk with or spend his time with. His days were all the same thing, again and again. He cleaned a part of the house, helped with other housework, fought with Hungary, and tried, but failed, to avoid Belarus and Russia.

Then, one day, Russia came back home with someone else. This day Romania was cleaning the outside of the house, and he was the first who saw who it was. For the first time in years, he smiled and ran towards them.

_"Bulgaria!"_ he screamed, happy to see his best friend here.

The blond jumped into Bulgaria's arms and hugged him, cutting off his breath.

_"Hello Romania,"_ he said.

The Romanian's smile warmed Bulgaria's heart. He had thought that he would be lonely at Russia's house.

The blond started to lead the other inside the house, speaking about everything. His life here, how much he missed the other, how he was happy now. Everything that came to his mind, he said. He wanted to catch up lost time. A tiny smile appeared on the dark haired man's lips when he saw how happy his friend was to see him again.

And years passed. A lot of years. Forty-five years. And they weren't free. During this time, Romania felt worse and worse. Bulgaria couldn't do anything more than be with him and watch his country suffer Russia's treatment. Bulgaria developed during these years. He became an industrialized nation, but the killings were destroying him.

One day, Romania looked at the night sky and asked to Bulgaria, _"What if we leave this house?"_

Bulgaria watched him in shock.

_"We can't,"_ he answered.  
_"Don't you want to be free?"_  
_"Of course I want to be free, but we can't."_  
_"Why don't we free ourselves?"_  
_"Romania, are your citizens revolting?"_ Bulgaria asked.  
_"No. My system is just going to fall. I'm going to be free."_

And then, Romania walked away.

A few days later, the blond left the house. Bulgaria saw him at the door. He couldn't let the blond leave. Not without him knowing how he felt. That was impossible. The dark haired man ran out of the house.

_"Romania! You can't leave like this!"_ he screamed.

The Romanian turned to see the other boy looking at him with a frightened expression on his face. Romania's expression stopped the Bulgarian. He saw that tears were going down his cheeks, but Bulgaria didn't know why. He was about to ask, but then the blond started to run toward him.

Romania jumped into his arms and hugged him before breaking away and placing his lips on the other man's. Then he withdrew and hugged Bulgaria again before letting go of him.

_"The next time we see each other, you must be free too, okay?"_ he said, turning on his heel.

Bulgaria just nodded. He'll try his best to become free. He won't give up. He was going to be free, too. And then he could find Romania and he could say to him that he liked him. Yes, he was going to do that.

A few months later he was able to free himself. Without looking behind him, Bulgaria left Russia's house to return to his home. His real home. He was one of the last to leave that house but that wasn't important. He had succeeded in freeing himself from Russia's control.

He walked for a long time, finally seeing his home after a few days. Behind his house, he saw someone standing in the snow. The person was blond with a strange hat in his hair. Bulgaria immediately recognized him. It was Romania.

_"Welcome home Bulgaria,"_ he said with a beaming smile on his face.  
_"I'm home, Romania,"_ he greeted with a tiny smile.

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Well... My english really sucks u_u But whatever... I hope it wasn't so bad ^^**

**_Rumyniya_ is Romania in Russian u_u**

**I think I'll write others fics in english ~ It was fun to write xD**

**Review please ?**


End file.
